Otto Rocket
Oswald "Otto" Rocket '''is a major character when there are crossovers with Nickelodeon, and is an ex-boyfriend of Mike Mazinsky. He is still rivals up against Eddy Sampson. Biography Otto first appeared in the story ''Mike at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House ''where Mike appears to be unconcious after filming a promo with Lu and Og. A bunch of sharks come and try to attack the three kids, but they abandon ship and Mike washes up to Nicktropolis and is rescued by Otto. Otto is a mystery to Mike when they first meet each other, but take a liking to each other, despite Mike going out with Eddy already. Mike tells Dee Dee Tartovosky the story of how she ended up in Nicktropolis by accident and Otto saved her life, but first meets Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob Squarepants, then meets her roommate who happens to be Reggie Rocket and her boyfriend, Arnold Shortman. Otto becomes Eddy's rival for Mike's affections well into middle school, especially when the two first meet in ''[['Back to Nickelodeon]]'' before Eddy begins to take a liking to Frida Suarez. When the two see each other, their rivalry settles down, but Otto and Eddy team up when they notice Mike has been acting strange in Visit from Vlad's Niece ''when Mike spends an awful lot of time with Sibella. He becomes a boyfriend to Julie Jinnouchi in ''Helping Hands. In the ''Toondonculus Race ''when he appears with his family, he starts flirting with other girls and realizes that Mike has become more like a boy and is a lesbian now. During this though, Maya Santos takes a liking to him and the two becomes boyfriend and girlfriend. Trivia *Otto is possibly a werewolf since after he meets Mike in Cartoon Network City, she hears a wolf howl before he leaves into the night. Counterparts * Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Ten Cents (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Wilson (Chuggington) * RS Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Kirby (Kirby) * Greg (The Wiggles) * Steve (Blue's Clues) * Sportacus (LazyTown) * Anpaman (Anpanman) * Bruce (The Hooley Dooleys) * Ringo Starr (The Beatles) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Barney (Barney and Friends) * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) * Arthur (Arthur) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Fry (Futurama) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) * Sawtooth (Wacky Races) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) * Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) * Arthur Read or Buster Baxter (Arthur) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Pen or Firey (Battle for Dream Island) * Doug Funnie (Doug) * Henry (Kablam) * Rayman (Rayman) * Tarzan (Tarzan) * Raoul (The Phantom Of The Opera) * Samson (Super Samson Herms) * Frankie Valli (The Jersey Boys) * Link Larden (Hairspray) * Danny (Grease) * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Roland Eat (Roland Rat) * Sooty (The Sooty Show) * Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Orson the Pig (The Garfield Show) * Zidel (3-2-1 Penguins) * Trent (Total Drama) * Ord (Dragon Tales) * Matt (Cyberchase) * Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) * Marlin (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Shrek (Shrek) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Croc (Croc) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * John Smith (Pocahontas) * Tishka (Train Tishka) * Austin Powers (Austin Powers) * Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Sooty (The Sooty Show) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * RJ (Over the Hedge) * Skipper (Skipper & Skeeto) * Frank (3 Friends and Jerry) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Finn (Adventure Time) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) * Mordecai (Regular Show) Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Canon Characters Category:Rocket Power characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Students Category:Uncles